


Lucky Stars

by cadysarkisian



Category: Cady Heron - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mean Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadysarkisian/pseuds/cadysarkisian
Summary: One year ago Janis, Damian and Cady became friends- Janis and Cady celebrate with a movie day as Damian is away with his family but Janis has a gift for Cady and something to get off of her chest.





	Lucky Stars

’I thank my lucky stars, that I discovered you’ Janis doesn’t know why she’s nervous but she’s shaking so much stood on Cady’s doorstep that her hands could be mistaken for jazz hands, she’s given the red headed girl that she “absolutely does not have a crush on” gifts before so why was this one making her so worried.

Stars have always been important to Cady, she’s known that since the day Cady moved to Chicago so she wanted to make a gift that had meaning to the other girl as it was their one year anniversary of becoming friends and Janis was using this day to tell Cady that she was madly in love with her, well she was going to but as she stands here forgetting how to breathe she starts to have second thoughts - that is until the door opens and Janis is breathless in a different way. Cady is only in her usual flannel and jeans attire with her hair down but it’s always enough to make Janis stutter, she wonders if Cady ever gets the same butterflies when she sees her. Janis smiles when Cady pulls her in for a hug and tells her that she’s glad to see her and that she missed her, even though they saw eachother days ago when they went to the mall with Damian before he went away with family. Hesitantly she pulls away from the hug, although she feels safest with Cady she has something important she needs to say and it’s also cold stood outside on the doorstep. Slowly stepping inside she slips her shoes off and walks to the living room, the TV is already on, it looks like Cady had been finding things to watch whilst Janis was stood on the doorstep finding the courage to ring the bell, she’d still be on the doorstep if Cady didn’t come to investigate so she makes note to thank the red headed girl later for giving her no choice to back out.

They take their usual spot on the couch, Janis laid against the arm with Cady laid comfortably beside her, but so close she’s basically on her lap, Janis has an arm around Cady from behind and the remote is in Cady’s other hand that isn’t intertwined with Janis’.

 

”Hey, Cady, I’ve got something for you” Janis finally stumbles out after an hour of persuading herself to do it ‘at the next ad break’, searching through her backpack she slung to the side of the sofa she reaches out a canvas, she painted the the night sky Cady often talked about, one of her fond memories from Kenya, so many stars on a dark blue background, surrounding a quote from a song that Janis had dedicated to Cady herself the first day that Cady mentioned the importance of stars in her life. Janis wanted this gift to be important and it would also help her to lead into the next conversation she wanted to have with the smaller girl, burrowed into her side. 

___She covered her eyes as the other girl started routing through her backpack, she was nervous as to what the other girl could have got her and guilty that they weren’t aware they were getting each other presents or she’d have totally bought Janis something to show her how important to her she was, besides there’s nobody else that could could make her heart melt just by being near her. Slowly opening her eyes she sees what the other girl placed into her lap and her cheeks can’t help but smile, a painting of a moment so important to her with one of her new favourite songs that will always remind her of Janis in the middle, she loves it, a tear rolls down her face, she can’t believe Janis would care enough to remember let alone take her time to create such a beautiful thoughtful gift for her. She turns her body round so she’s facing the taller girl and wraps her arms around her, placing her head into the space below her neck “thank you so much, I love it and I love you”._

__________________Wrapping her arms around the girl now fully in her lap, she rests her head on top of Cady’s and strokes her hand with her thumbs, “you’re welcome, Cady, I wanted it to be as important to you as you are to me. I love you too” It’s now or never she mentally notes “speaking of, Cady there’s something I need to tell you, I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship or make me some weird freak that everyone at North Shore thought that I was thanks to Regina, Cady, I’m really nervous to tell you this but, I’m in love with you. I really like you” refusing to look at the girl in her arms, she can’t believe she just told her that, it’s a massive weight off her chest but doubt fast clouds her mind, she gets up to leave thinking that she’s ruined everything only to find that Cady has moved position so it’s impossible to leave, she’s sat in the same position but Cady has moved to be sat in her lap, facing her, she feels the other girl put her hands on her face, hearing her say her name as the red headed girl moves in and closes the distance between the two, She moves her arms from the side of her to the back of Cady’s head, deepening the kiss, she never wants this moment to end and if it was possible to live in one moment for all of eternity, this would be it.

_Upon hearing Janis’ breathing change when she tells her that she loves her too, Cady knows Janis wants to say something, so she’s not surprised when Janis starts her sentence saying so but what follows takes her by pleasant surprise, for the longest time since before she ruined Regina’s life she’s known she was in love with Janis, why else would she do whatever the dark haired girl told her, but she was too nervous to admit to her feelings so to hear the love of her life below her admit that she too shares the same love for her, she’s rendered speechless, at least until she sees the panic on Janis’ face after a couple seconds of silence from her she moves from her position nestled into Janis’ side to straddling her lap, there’s no way the other girl can escape now as she takes Janis’ face in her hand lightly and brings it up to meet hers, she leans in slowly and presses their lips together, slowly at first as not to scare her away but as she feels Janis’ hand tangled in her hair and the kiss deepen, she relaxes into the other girl, no words needed just a non verbal confirmation that the feelings were mutual. The two soul mates have found each other. Slowly she pulls away from the taller girl and just whispers into the side of her face, arms wrapped round her neck “Janis Sarkisian, I’m in love with you too”. The movie long forgotten as they spend the rest of the night in each others arms, nowhere safer or more comfortable than when they are together._

Damian is going to freak when he finds out but both girls are at their happiest and all that matters is that they’re together. 

_“take my hand, prepare for take off”_

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
